Unity
by Laughs4life
Summary: As an apocalypse is coming, dramatic events occur. The herd takes in Franco, a grumpy yet eccentric woodchuck, a new force threatens the safety of the herd, Shira reunites with two certain figures from her past, and Bobby begins to fall for Harper, a hot-tempered and somewhat rude but seemingly nice female who may not be all she appears to be. Story is better than the summary.
1. Prologue

**Hello everybody! I hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving! :D So in continuation to Love Through Hate, I've whipped up this story that I've been planning during the whole summer! I present to you guys(drumroll) Unity! So since I'm officially back from hiatus, I'm gonna do my usual weekend update(unless something comes up). So the summary says it all, a new band of villains threatens the herd, they meet new friends and allies, Bobby has a new love interest(which you guys already met in IATT, Shira has two certain someones from her past come back to her and news of an upcoming apocalypse approaches. And of course my voice cast for my OC's.**

**Harper: Victoria Justice**

**Franco: James Woods**

**Judith: Barbara Streisand**

**Oz: Mel Gibson**

**Jilly: Raven-Symone**

**Dox: Christoph Waltz **

**That's all I got for now.**

**Also, I'm in need of OC's for this story. They can be either good or evil it really doesn't matter. Just PM me whichever ones you want to use. Please include their names, gender, physical appearances, personality, species, affiliation(good or evil) and if they have one, voice actor/actress. **

**Okay enough chit-chat, onto the prologue.**

Ash Valley, an isolated area concealed with the rocks, and dead plant life. A dry, rotten and supposedly forgotten place. But on this particular night, a certain event was occurring. Something so exclusive, it was for members only.

A group of shrews, raccoons and many other small animals squeezed through the poorly barricaded entrance, while bears, the biggest animals of the group conveniently lifted the rocks sealing the other entrance.

The inside of the cave was surprisingly much bigger than one expected. It was about the size of an entire cornfield. There were giant stones scattered around that were used as tables by the occupants. Raw meat and bones flew around the place and splattered the tables and floor as the fellow carnivores viciously dug into their meals and ate it viciously with no sense of manners whatsoever.

"I still dunno what the big deal is." a shrew with matted fur and red eyes commented while sucking a snail out of it's shell. As punishment for such a stupid remark, a raccoon bonked him in the head as hard as he could with his fist.

"You idiot!" the raccoon hissed. "You should know this! Our group has been taught this since our origin. It's basic child's training."

"I knew that!" the shrew spat at the raccoon. "I'm just saying I don't see no point in having this meeting when we can just attack right away!"

"Have you been taught nothing in your schooling? Did your attention span get so affected by all these raw snails you've been eating? Or did your careless mother just drop you on your head as a baby?"

"No one says an ugly thing 'bout mah ma!" the badly tempered shrew launched at his table mate and kicked, punched and bit him with all his might. Small as he may be, it did not stop him from making this fight as humiliating and shameful for this despicable creature as possible.

As the rest of the crowd whooped and laughed as the two animals beat the living day lights out of each other, one member had enough.

"WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP AND STAY PUT FOR TWO MINUTES?!" a female shrieked at the shrew and raccoon. Her amber eyes glowed in a menacing way that made the two creatures immediately cease their feud and stay still without question. There was no way they would dare defy her. She had too much authority to be spoken back to.

"Now be quiet." the female continued. "The Master is coming."

As if on cue, a tall figure walked up on stage. It was always hard for all the minions to tell what species he was. He would never directly give them orders, just have one of his henchmen do it. When the Master did speak publicly, he made himself barely seen by his followers. His fur color was all black and his face was covered. There was no source of light on the stage or in front of it either. It was crucial for the Master to remain covered. He believed if he would look more intimidating to his followers, they were more likely to do his bidding as their fear was the source of their obedience. Also, he had a deep, dark secret that only his most trusted henchmen knew about, and those who would reveal it would be punished severely.

"Children of the Dark Allegiance!" the Master began in his raspy yet booming voice. "One million years prior to our existence, out ancestors foretold an event that would take place. The stars will fall from the skies, the sun will lose it's power and life as we know it will change forever. Darkness will eternally reign and whose time will it be to rise out of our banishment by society?!"

"OURS!" the minions chanted, awaiting this day as much as the Master has been.

"CORRECT!" one month from now, Doomsday will come. Although that seems like another million year, this does not mean that we can, _prepare, _for this special occasion. The Master then pulled out a turtle shell and stuck a twig that was lit on fire. Obviously the fire did go out, but it had an intriguing effect. The smoke began to swirl and molded itself into various shapes and figures.

"Now, children of the Dark Allegiance, we shall start with them." the Master pointed to the group that the smoke formed. It consisted three mammoths, two sloths, two opossums, a molehog and the most unusual thing, more sabers than anyone in this cave could count.

"Do not fail me." the Master hissed through gritted teeth.

**Don't worry everybody, the Master's name should be revealed in about the seventh to ninth chapter. But I'll give you guys two hints. He is in my voice cast and his voice actor is great at playing villains. Thanksgiving goodies to whoever guesses! :D I don't know whether I will update tomorrow or Sunday, it will all depend on how the rest of my break goes. In the meantime, please review any questions, comments, concerns, critiques or likes and dislikes. Ciao!**


	2. New Neighbors

**Oh God, I am so bad! I haven't updated in three weeks! :0 Okay excuse time, over those past three weeks I was either doing Christmas related stuff (Getting and decorating a tree(or dressing it as the Polish term translates), same with our yard, etc. And I wrote a 12 Days of Christmas/Hunger Games parody but I'm still stuck on what to post it as my Christmas one-shot or just leave it be and write something else.), brainstorming for various other fanfics(I really tend to get ahead of myself), or just coming down with plain old writers block. Anyways, I give you chapter 2. And if any of you have OC's that you want to lend me, don't hesitate to ask! :)**

It was a peaceful day as it always was. The blue sky was completely cloud-free, the ocean's waves rolled so smoothly onto the beach, all the flowers and trees were in bloom. In short, it was a setting of serenity and mellowness.

"We're flying! We're finally flying!" two voices that belonged to non other than Crash and Eddie cried out with glee. The two daredevils were sailing in the sky with a makeshift hang-glider, constructed all by themselves with twigs and leaves glued together with tree sap. 30 seconds in the air and it was falling apart already.

"Boys you come down here right now!" a concerned Ellie cried out to them, pointing to the ground with her trunk for emphasis.

"Ellie, I wouldn't worry if I were you." Manny placed his trunk on his mate's shoulder to calm her down. "They've done way more risky stunts and never broke a bone in their body."

"That's not what I'm worried about, those too are practically indestructible. My real worry is that beaver that they keep bothering."

"Actually he likes to be called a woodchuck." Sid corrected Ellie. "Nothing offends animals more than someone mistaking them for an incorrect species."

It was true. Just recently a woodchuck came to live in the same neighborhood as the herd, the latter had mixed thoughts about the newcomer. It's not that they hated him. He's been so distant around them they never even learned his name, let alone his life and personality. If anyone knew something about him the most it was Crash and Eddie. Those two have been frequently annoying their poor neighbor with their stunts and pranks at least twice a day and everyone heard him yelling at the possums to keep themselves and their disasters of hobbies away from him.

"Three, two, one." the two mammoths and the sloth counted down.

"GET IT THROUGH YOUR PEA BRAINS AND LEAVE ME ALONE YOU MORONS!" a cranky voice hollered, sending the possums scurrying into the trees.

"I see our neighbor's at it again." a sly voice commented. Sid, Manny and Ellie turned around to see Diego and Shira behind them.

"I know my brothers aren't the sharpest thorns on the rose but they should know well enough to respect their elders." sighed Ellie.

"Frankly I'm getting kind of worried about the poor guy." admitted Shira. "Considering how old that poor guy is, those two should just leave him be. Who knows what one more yell at them would do to his condition?"

"You've got a point there Shira." agreed Ellie. With that she went to fetch her brothers out of their hiding spot to lecture them.

"SIDNEY!" another cranky voice bellowed, this one being female. "YOU FORGETTING ABOUT YOUR GRANNY AGAIN?! I NEED MY MASSAGE!"

"Speaking of elders, I gotta go pick the fungus out between Granny's toes." Sid walked towards his grandmother's cave to do his duty, leaving Manny with his two friends.

"Manny, how long has it been since we came here?" asked Diego for obvious reasons.

"Phew, beats me." sighed an exasperated Manny as he tried counting on his trunk only to be stopped by Shira.

"No math please, it's enough that we know she's been alive for a very long time."

"Hi Mom, hi Dad." Diego and Shira were greeted by their young daughter.

"Hi baby, how's it going?" asked Shira noting the twinkling look in her eyes. "Are you going out with Sam today?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Mothers."

Flora chuckled at her mother's response. Every time she would ask how she knew something, that one word is what she received.

"Okay, let me look at you." Shira browsed her daughter head to toe, amazed at how she was becoming a spitting image of her. Same with Cash looking just like Diego and Bobby being a perfect combination of both of them.

"Do I look okay?" asked Flora.

"You look beautiful." sighed Shira in awe.

"A real female." added in Diego. He remembered when Flora met Sam he had a huge fear of her forgetting their daddy daughter times in favor of her now long-time boyfriend, but he had to admit it, those two made a great couple. "Have fun." Diego smiled at his daughter as she returned the gesture.

"No funny business!" Diego reminded Flora. Even though he totally accepted the fact that his daughter was dating, he still could not help but be that slightly over-protective dad.

"'No funny business!'" Flora playfully mocked her father's words loud enough for him to hear.

"Are you sassing your old man?" asked Diego teasingly.

"Why father, what makes you think I would sass you?" inquired Flora in an innocent tone before bursting out laughing. "I'll be back by curfew, aren't I always?"

"Flora, fair warning!" prompted Manny. "I'd stay away from that beaver if I were you, Crash and Eddie ticked him off enough already!"

"Woodchuck." corrected Diego.

"What's the difference?"

Flora acknowledged her uncle's warning with a nod before setting off to her destination.

"You know, now that I think about it, he doesn't seem too bothered by any of the teenagers." recalled Shira. "I wonder why?"

"Maybe because you two raised your kids well and they're not stupid enough to mess with a psychopath?" implied Manny, receiving disapproving frowns from Diego and Shira.

"That's a little harsh." Diego raised an eyebrow at his friend. "We don't know anything about the guy and you're judging him by how he yells at the possums."

"Even if I am, what if it's true? The last person I ever met who had such a short fuse was Gutt."

"How do you even know he's a psychopath?" asked Shira. "Name one animal on this entire island who the possums never annoy to the brink of insanity."

"Okay point taken." said Manny.

"What confuses me most of all is the fact that he's just a few feet away from us and shows no fear or resent to a mixed herd and a bunch of sabers." Diego wondered out loud. The newcomer was obviously a loner, an easy target for a predator. One would think he would be terrified. Perhaps he had a similar experience as all the members did?

"I don't know about you guys but I think we should get to know him sooner or later?" Shira voiced her opinion.

"Why not?" shrugged Diego.

"I'm not so sure about it." Manny made his reluctance clear.

"You're still sticking to that psychopath story you made up?" scoffed Shira. "Have a heart tubby."

"Are you all still sticking to that after all these years?" groaned Manny as the couple started to walk away. "It's poofy!"

"Poor guy." chuckled Shira. "Still in denial of it."

Diego snickered at his mate's sarcastic remark considering it the perfect comeuppance for Manny and his taunting of the new neighbor.

**Author's Note: So who is this beav-erm-woodchuck that the herd keeps talking about. Well I revealed his name(stupid me) But what is he who must for now not be named's past? Why is he so distant? And why does he have a tolerance for teens but not Crash and Eddie? Find out next chapter! :D **

**And just to let you know, I'm going to Vegas for pretty much the entire break to visit some family members. I'll try to update there but I can't make any promises. **

**Anyways, Merry Christmas Eve and I'll see you guys soon. ;)**


End file.
